Muggle Thing
by venyromioneshipper10
Summary: Saat Ron berkunjung ke rumah Hermione untuk nge-date sama Hermione, Ron baru melihat benda yang belum pernah Ia lihat. Dan pastinya Ia akan bertanya benda apa itu pada Hermione. Sepertinya Hermione enjoy nge-date sama Ron ;) Read and Review.


AN: Aku bikin One Shoot nih, mereka lagi jalan-jalan di deket rumah Hermione. Enjoy yah, Read and Review :)

Disclaimer: Ini milik J.K Rowling tentunya ;) xx -RWHG-

* * *

**Muggle Thing**

Tok Tok Tok

Ron mengetuk pintu rumah Hermione, rencana mereka hari ini adalah jalan-jalan di sekitar kota London. Ron masih menunggu seseorang untuk membuka pintu rumahnya, dan sekitar 20 detik tidak ada yang membukanya, Ron pun mengetuk pintu lagi.

Tok Tok Tok

"Iya sebentar!" kata seseorang di dalam, yang Ron tahu sepertinya ini suara Ibunya Hermione. Dan sesaat itu pintu pun terbuka, Mrs Granger tersenyum saat menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Ron!" kata Mrs Granger, memeluk Ron, "Ayo masuk, masuk"

Ron dan Mrs Granger berjalan sebelahan memasuki rumah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ron?" tanya Mrs Granger.

"Aku sangat baik, Mrs Granger," Mrs Granger tersenyum, "Dimana Mr Granger?"

"Oh dia sedang bekerja, dan aku akan menyusulnya sekitar 5 menit lagi," katanya melihat jam di tangannya, "Aku akan memanggil Hermione, dia ada diatas."

"Oh baiklah,"

Hermione sedang membaca buku di meja belajarnya, sepertinya Ia sampai lupa jam berapa sekarang. Saat Ia sedang serius di dalam kata-kata buku yang Ia baca, seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Hermione mendesah, memberi tanda baca di bukunya dan berdiri menuju pintu.

"Oh, kau sudah siap berangkat, Mum?" kata Hermione saat Ia melihat Mrs Granger sudah rapih memakai baju kerjanya.

"Iya, Hermione dan cepatlah ke bawah," kata Mrs Granger pada anak perempuannya itu.

Hermione mengangkat alis, "Memangnya ada apa, Mum?"

"Oh! Hermione! Kurasa kau lupa rencanamu dengannya. Ron ada di bawah, sayang."

Mata Hermione membesar, Ia melihat jam dan memang ini saatnya Ia pergi berdua dengan Ron.

"Oh Merlin! Mum aku sampai tidak melihat jam!" kata Hermione panik, "Aku belum mengganti bajuku,"

Hermione memang masih memakai pajamanya, karena Hermione merasa ini masih pagi. Semalam Ia tidak sabar untuk cepat hari ini, tetapi pas hari ini Ia malah sampai lupa jam berapa sekarang. Hermione tidak menyangka saat Ia membaca buku waktu terasa cepat sekali.

Mrs Granger tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anaknya, "Tenanglah, sayang..aku yakin Ron tidak perduli dengan penampilanmu," katanya menyentuh pipi Hermione, "Sebaiknya kau temui saja dulu."

"Iya tetapi aku ingin membasuh mukaku dulu dan merapihkan rambutku sedikit," Mrs Granger tertwawa, "Bilang pada Ron aku akan kesana."

"Oke, dan ini saatnya aku pergi bekerja."

"Baiklah, Mum hati-hati," kata Hermione mencium pipi Ibunya.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu saat kau pergi dengan Ron,"

"Baik, Mum aku tidak akan lupa." senyum Hermione

"Dah.. love you!"

"Love you too, Mum.."

Sesaat Mrs Granger sudah turun ke bawah, Hermione menutup pintu dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia menyikat giginya, mencuci mukanya dan berganti pakaian. Berkaca dan melihat rambutnya yang aga berantakan, Hermione merapikan rambutnya, jengkel, Ia pun memutuskan mengepang rambutnya.

Sementara di bawah….

"Ron," kata Mrs Granger saat Ia menuruni tangga, Ron mendongak dan tersenyum pada Ibunya Hermione itu, "Hermione akan menemuimu sebentar lagi, sepertinya Ia asyik membaca sampai lupa jam berapa sekarang.

Ron tertawa kecil, "Baiklah."

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, Ron," kata Mrs Granger mengambil jaketnya yang dibantu oleh Ron, "Selamat tinggal, dan jaga Hermione." katanya memeluk Ron dan mencium kedua pipi Ron.

Ron memerah.

"Hati-hati, Mrs Granger."

Mrs Granger tersenyum, membuka pintu dan sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangan Ron. Ron mendesah dan duduk di sofa, memandang berkeliling, melihat banyak barang yang belum Ia lihat sebelumnya, penasaran, Ia pun berdiri dan mendekati barang-barang yang ada di rumah Hermione. Dan Ia pun melihat foto-foto Hermione waktu kecil tersenyum ke kamera, Ron tersenyum melihat foto tersebut. Ron melihat foto Hermione bersama Ayah dan Ibunya saat Hermione berusia 13 tahun, dan melihat foto di sebelahnya yang bergambarkan Hermione dengan Ayahnya.

"Hey, Ron."

Suara yang sangat Ron kenal memanggilnya, sebelum Ron berkata apa-apa Hermione sudah mencium pipi kanan Ron, tersenyum padanya.

"Hey,"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" kata Hermione, menatap foto-fotonya, "Melihat foto-fotoku?" katanya tersenyum.

Ron mengangguk, menarik Hermione dan memeluknya erat. Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan betapa nyamannya jika kedua lengan Ron memeluk dirinya. Dan Hermione bisa merasakan satu tangan Ron mengelus atas kepalanya dengan lembut, dan Ron mencium atas kepala Hermione. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka , bertatapan satu sama lain, satu tangan Ron mengelus satu pipi Hermione, Ron menurunkan kepalanya dan Hermione memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Hermione bisa merasakan nafas Ron di sekitar wajahnya, dan saat itu juga bibir Ron menyentuh bibir Hermione, Hermione membalas ciuman Ron.

Mereka berciuman dengan penuh rasa rindu, walaupun sudah berapa kali Ron mencium Hermione, tetapi Ia masih saja merasakan kebahagian saat Ron menciumnya, merasakan ada kupu-kupu yang bertebangan didalam perutnya, dan Hermione bisa merasakan kedua lututnya terasa lemah saat dirinya sedang berciuman dengan Ron.

Saat mereka sudah beberapa menit berciuman, Ron melepaskannya dan menatap Hermione, Hermione membuka matanya dan melihat mata Ron lalu tertawa lepas.

Ron mengangkat alisnya, "Ada apa?"

Hermione berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum ke Ron, "Tidak…hanya saja aku teringat saat-saat kita bertengkar tidak jelas dulu di Hogwarts,"

Ron tertawa, "Kenapa kau bisa mengingat itu saat kau sedang berciuman dengan pacarmu?"

"Tidak tahu juga…pikirkan saja, dulu kita sering sekali bertengkar dan sekarang kita berciuman…itu aneh sekali,"

"Jadi kau pikir itu aneh jika kau berpacaran dengan cowok yang dulu sering sekali bertengkar denganmu?"

Hermione tersenyum, "Iya…"

"Oh.." Ron mengangguk, memegang kedua bahu Hermione, "lalu mengapa kau berpacaran dengannya?"

Hermione berpura-pura berpikir sesuatu, "Ya karena aku mencintainya,"

"Kenapa kau bisa mencintainya?"

"Yah walaupun dia menyebalkan tetapi sebenarnya dia baik dan membelaku jika ada seseorang yang ada menghinaku," kata Hermione mengingat kejadian tahun kedua saat Ron membelanya dari Malfoy, "dan kekonyolan dia juga yang membuatku nyaman saat berada didekatnya."

Ron terseyum, "Siapa sih dia?"

"Oh! Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" kata Hermione tersenyum manis ke Ron.

Ron menggeleng, Hermione menaruh kedua lengannya di sekitar leher Ron mencium ujung hidungnya yang mancung dan berkata,

"Dia mempunyai mata biru yang indah..mempunyai bintik-bintik di sekitar hidungnya..mempunyai rambut yang merah menyala.. salah satu sahabat dari Harry Potter yang terkenal dan kakak keenam dari Ginny Weasley.. namanya adalah: Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Ron tersenyum, "Bloody hell, Hermione kau gila."

Hermione tertawa dan melepaskan dirinya dari Ron, "Aku serius, Ron.."

Ron mencium kening Hermione, memeluknyan dengan erat.

"Jadi kau mau kemana?" tanya Hermione melepas pelukannya.

"Kita jalan-jalan saja di sekitar rumahmu ini, makdusku keluar bukan di dalam."

Hermione tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku tahu maksudmu, Ron kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya."

Ron tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo."

Sebelum Ron dan Hermione pergi, Hermione mengunci pintu rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Dan setelah itu mereka jalan-jalan di dekat rumah Hermione, mereka menuju taman yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah Hermione. Ron dan Hermione duduk di bangku taman dan melihat banyak anak-anak kecil dan orang tuanya sedang menjaga mereka.

"Apa kau mau minum, Ron?" tanya Hermione.

"Huh? Oh ya tentu. Memangnya ada yang menjualnya di tempat seperti ini?"

"Tidak sih.. maksudku ada tempat yang menjual minuman disana."

"Tempat?" kata Ron bingung, "maksudmu seperti apa?"

Hermione berpikir sejenak, mencari tahu bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskannya pada Ron.

"Emm.. benda itu bisa melayani kita untuk membeli minuman, jadi kita hanya tinggal memencet minuman apa yang kita pilih lalu benda itu akan mengeluarkan minuman tersebut."

Ron merasa benda ini unik.

"Hebat!"

Hermione tersenyum.

"Ya kalau kau ingin lebih tahu sebaiknya kita kesana."

Ron dan Hermione bergandengan pergi ke tempat dimana mereka bisa membeli minuman. Sesampainya disana Ron melihatnya dengan takjub.

"Jadi benda ini yang kau maksud?" tanyanya melihat jeli benda itu.

"Iya, aku akan memasukan uang Muggle-ku dulu pertama," Hermione mengambil uang di dalam kantungnya dan memasukannya di lubang kecil yang tertulis _'Put your money in here'_.

"Lalu?" tanya Ron yang melihat uang yang Hermione masukkan sudah tidak ada lagi di penglihatannya, "kemana uangmu pergi?"

Hermione tersenyum.

"Ke tempat yang aman," kata Hermione dan Ia mulai memilih minuman yang ingin Ia beli, Hermione memilih Pepsi dan Ia melihat ke Ron, "kau ingin minuman apa, Ron?"

Ron melihat minuman yang terlihat di kaca, minuman-minuman itu tertata rapi.

"Kau memilih minuman biru itu?" kata Ron.

"Iya, aku suka minuman ini."

"Bagaimana dengan minuman yang hitam itu?" kata Ron menunjuk dari luar kaca.

"Coca Cola?"

Ron mengangguk, Hermione segera memilih Coca Cola untuk Ron ddan dengan sekejap minuman mereka jatuh dan Hermione mengambilnya, memberi Coca Cola pada Ron.

"Wow.. benda ini ajaib."

Hermione tertawa.

"Hermione?" kata Ron saat mereka sedang berjalan kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Iya?"

Ron melihat kaleng yang di pegangnya dan lalu melihat Hermione dengan tatapan bingung di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana cara membuka benda ini?"

Hermione tertawa lepas, tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Ron membuat Hermione tertawa. Hermione sangat menyukai jalan-jalan bersama Ron, apalagi sekarang mereka berada di dunia Hermione.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan bertanya," kata Hermione mengambil kaleng Ron dan membukanya, "ini,"

Ron tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hermione."

Ron dan Hermione kembali duduk di tempat mereka sebelumnya, menikmati angin kecil yang berhembusan di sekitar mereka. Hermione melihat Ron yang sedang meminum minumannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Hermione.

"Enak. Apa ini beda dengan punyamu?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kau mau punyaku?" kata Ron memberi Coca Cola pada Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku tidak begitu suka dengan Coca Cola."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Terlalu menyengat di hidungku."

"Memangnya punyamu rasanya bagaimana?" kata Ron melihat kaleng yang berada di tangan Hermione.

"Ini tidak seperti Coca Cola, rasanya lebih enak. Kau mau mencobanya?"

Ron mengangguk dan menerima kaleng Hermione, meminumnya dan Ron membuat wajah.

"Ini pahit."

"Ini tidak pahit!" kata Hermione mengambil kalengnya kembali, "ini lebih enak dari pada punyamu."

"Punyaku manis dan lebih enak dari pada punyamu."

"Ya karna kau sangat suka yang manis-manis!"

"Memangnya kau tidak suka yang manis-manis?"

Hermione menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Tidak sesuka sepertimu."

Ron menaruh lengannya di bahu Hermione, dan segera Hermione menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ron.

"Apa itu karena orang tuamu dokter gigi jadi kau tidak suka yang manis-manis?" kata Ron meneguk minumannya lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak." Kata Hermione yang masih berada di pelukan Ron, "hanya saja waktu kecil orang tuaku tidak pernah memberiku permen, jadi yah karena itu mungkin aku tidak begitu menyukai yang manis-manis."

"Itu sama saja, orang tuamu tidak ingin anak mereka makan yang manis-manis."

"Terserah deh,"

Ron tertawa dan melihat Hermione.

"Kenapa? Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

Ron tersenyum dan memcium pipi Hermione, mengelus rambutnya yang di kepang.

"Kenapa kau mengepang rambutmu?" tanya Ron yang masih mengelus rambut Hermione.

"Sulit sekali merapikan rambutku, jadi ya aku kepang saja."

Ron hanya melihat Hermione, Hermione melihat Ron mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak," kata Ron tersenyum, "hanta saja…aku lebih suka kalau kau menggerai rambutmu."

Hermione tersentak tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Itu menunjukan dirimu, Hermione. Hermione Granger yang selama ini aku kenal, ya bukan berarti aku tidak suka kalau kau mengikat atau mengepang rambutmu."

Hermione tersenyum dan Ron membalasnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu itu."

"Ya karena aku tidak pernah memberitahumu…dan sekarang aku berani mengatakannya."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, "Memangnya dulu kau tidak berani mengatakan hal seperti ini?"

Ron tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak, itu pasti hanya membuatku malu jika aku memberitahumu hal seperti ini."

Hermione tersenyum dan menaruh kepalanya kembali di bahu Ron.

"Tapi aku kadang benci dengan rambutku."

Ron tertawa kecil, "Kenapa?"

"Karena rambut ini sangat mengembang dan kadang susah sekali di atur,"

Ron tertawa, Hermione kembali duduk normal di dekat Ron dan melototinya. Ron melihat Hermione yang melotot ke arahnya tetapi Ron tersenyum.

"Hey seperti yang aku katakana barusan, aku suka rambutmu.. itu sangat menunjukan dirimu, Hermione."

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?" kata Hermione aga jengkel.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Menurutku itu lucu mendengarmu bicara mengenai rambutmu." Kata Ron tertawa kecil.

Hermione memukul lengan Ron, "Itu tidak lucu!"

"Iya iya aku minta maaf, lagi pula aku hanya bercanda, Hermione." Kata Ron memeluknya, tetapi Hermione tidak menolaknya, Ia justru memeluk Ron juga.

Ron dan Hermione saling berpelukan di taman, tidak peduli walaupun banyak orang disana yang berlarian di sekitar taman. Mereka hanya merasakan nyaman di pelukan masing-masing.

* * *

AN: Yeay! Gimana menurut kalian? Suka? Ngga suka? Review yah! Makasih! xx

fb: Veny RoMione Shipper

twitter: VenyNerd_RH


End file.
